Pecadores
by HittaineUchiha
Summary: Nunca pense que mi escuela llegára a estos extremos. Monegui, la escuela femenina, juntarse con la escuela Urstra de hombres todos irresponsables, raros y extremadamente...... guapos, aahh este año será interesante
1. El plan perfecto

Cuatro chicos observaban el desastre que habían causado. Dos lo observaban sintiéndose un poco culpables; los otros dos simplemente disfrutaban del espectáculo.

- Ahhh!!...- Gritaban algunos chicos empapados porque algunos chicos de 3° los mojaron con una gran cubeta de agua fría. Afortunadamente no habían chicas, porque en la escuela secundaria "Urstra", estaba decidido que era la peor; sin autoridades, sin nada. Algunos se preguntaban el porqué sus padres de estos lo metían a esta escuela. Fácil y con dos palabras: SIN REGLAS

- Sasuke!! – Gritaba Naruto, hiperactivo como siempre. – Creo que el plan fallo! –

- Que??!! – Grito Sasuke que no podía oír a Naruto a causa del chico de 1° metido en el casillero, quien pataleaba y hacia todo el ruido posible para que lo oyeran y lo sacaran.

- Creo que el plan fallo!!! – grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

- Sí, creo que fallo. – Dijo Sasuke para sí mismo al ver a un grupo de 3° que perseguía a Naruto.

Parecía que todo era culpa de la directora, dormida en su oficina con la cara pintada con la creatividad de los de 1°, sobre todo de Konohamaru, quien admiraba mucho a Naruto e intentaba siempre meterse en problemas con tal de que lo notara.

Mientras, Gaara y Kiba planeaban el próximo plan que no podía fallar.

- Entonces…¿quieres harina o… que quieres que pongamos en los ventiladores?, no olvides que es la directora, tiene que tener un "trato especial" – Dijo Gaara con un tono sarcástico al final.

- Pues creo que…….¿donde estaban? – Dijo Kiba al ver que Sasuke y Naruto venían corriendo.

- Es que…….bueno.. – Decía Naruto jadeando – primero me persiguieron….unos de 3°….por…..porque el plan no funciono como creíamos…y luego… -

- Nos persiguió un, un…animal o algo así – Termino Sasuke; tenía unas partes de la camisa desgarrada por aquel animal.

Gaara y Kiba intercambiaron una mirada y luego rieron. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se miraban sin saber que pasaba.

- Debió de haber sido mi perro, Akamaru -

- Trajiste un perro!!!??? – Grito Naruto. Pero los demás no parecían sorprendidos. Total, en una escuela como esa eso es algo tan normal como traer un "animal"; según ellos quien sabe qué rayos traían a la escuela, a veces parecían solo bultos, pelotas o quien sabe que cosas con pelo y otras, aunque extraño se oiga, no tenían pelo .

-

-

-

-

-

Una mujer de cabellos rubios se levanto de un gran susto, la Directora Tsunade, se percato de aquel desastre por el gran ruido de una pelota chocar con el vidrio de su puerta, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos haciendo que todos estos cayeran al suelo.

Se asusto, se levanto y observo la puerta; echa un desastre. Salió de su oficina. Observo, atentamente el desastre que habían provocado los alumnos; niños de 1ro Llorando dentro de los casilleros rogando y gritando que alguien los sacara, focos rotos; parpadeando como en las películas de terror. La escuela tenía un aspecto siniestro debido a que no había luz. La directora no se lo esperaba, sabia y estaba consciente de que en la escuela nadie respetaba las reglas pero, eso tampoco era motivo como para que destruyeran la escuela en mil pedazos; al instante la Directora miro bien su "Oficina" si es que a eso se le pueda llamar a aquel monstruoso lugar, oficina, estaba al 100% segura que no se podía ver el suelo.

- Todos los alumnos de 1ro hasta tercero de la secundaria Urstra repórtense al gimnasio inmediatamente – dijo fuerte y claro tomando el micrófono en sus manos. Su voz retumbo en los salones, pasillos, baños e incluso en los casilleros, solo para que ella estuviera segura que los niños de 1ro la oigan. En menos de 20 minutos todos se encontraban en el gimnasio; los de primero situados en la parte derecha de las gradas, los de 2do en medio y los de tercero de lado izquierda.

Una vez todos en el gimnasio, estaba lista como para dar el discurso que había preparado mentalmente.

- Imposible -dijo en tono sarcástico.

Sasuke y Naruto sabían que la directora sospechaba de ellos 4; mientras tanto Kiba e Gaara mantenían la calma, con seguridad, sabiendo que Sasuke y Naruto no abrirían la boca.

- Nunca pensé que alumnos de esta secundaria estarían en estas situaciones, no me gustaría volver a ver este desastre ¡JAMAS! Y no lo espero volver a ver - dijo en tono serio, que logró asustar a todos los niños que se encontraban en esa sala, incluso a los maestros.

Los alumnos tenían el severo castigo de limpiar la escuela, ni una pizca de suciedad se podía ver ante los ojos de la directora

Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto estaban planeando la siguiente broma durante la limpieza, sin percatarse de quien estaba detrás de ellos.

- Entonces.. ¿Prenderemos primero la alarma contra incendios? -Pregunto Naruto, revuelto por el plan

- No -dijo Sasuke, harto de que Naruto jamás entienda los planes - primero haremos la guerra de comida y DESPUES DE ESO prendemos la alarma contra incendios - termino la frase con una sonrisa de malicia

- Pero esta vez saldrá bien, no como este plan que termino mal por culpa del tonto de Naruto -dijo Gaara.

-No fue mi culpa que el perro de Kiba me mordiera primero - dijo enojado Naruto.

- Oye! Mas respeto hacia Akamaru, para mí él no es solo un perro, sino.. -

-Con que fueron ustedes los de la ingeniosa idea de destrozar mi escuela - interrumpió una voz. Los cuatro quedaron paralizados, conocían esta voz a la perfección.

-¡Noooo!- dijeron los 4 al unisolo.

-Los cuatro a mi oficina- gritó la Directora Tsunade.

El castigo fue de los peores castigos que en la historias se pudiera haber aplicada a cualquier alumno. Limpiar los baños, ayudar a servir la comida en la cafetería y limpiar después del descanso y lo peor, limpiar el uniforme de deportes de sus compañeros.

_3 MESES DEPUES…_

- Alumnos, por favor tomen asiento - decía educadamente la directora, todos tomaron asiento haciendo silencio.

- Esta reunión está hecha porque este mes comenzaremos cambios en la escuela, les guste o no - dijo la directora

- En base con lo que a ocurrido en estos 3 meses y los años anteriores - puso énfasis en la _y_ - como les explique aremos algunos cambios. A partir de hoy, la escuela se juntará con la escuela Monegui - todas los chicos presentes tenían la boca abierta de lo que había dicho la directora - el instituto educacional femenino.


	2. Rara Organización

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Estaba tan concentrada en la ventana, hundida en mis pensamientos, me di la vuelta y me cheque el uniforme por ultima vez, frente el espejo. El uniforme consistía en una falda verde que combinaba exactamente con el color de mis ojos verde jade, unos zapatos negros sin tacón con unas calcetas blancas, la blusa de botones blanca con el logotipo de la escuela del lado izquierdo; si ese era mi uniforme, nunca me gusto, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre a el.

Mi exótico cabello color rosa, corto y delicado, lo adornaba con una cinta color verde como la falda. Estaba lista para asistir a mi primer día de clases.

Tome mi mochila rosada y me decidí a bajar y a desayunar, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Cerré la habitación con llave, lo malo de mi habitación era que se encontraba en el cuarto piso del edificio y lo mejor es que me encantaba subirme en el elevador.

Tomé el elevador y marque el #1 y se cerraron las puertas. Comencé a pensar en todas las cosas que tenia que hacer, primero tendría la clase de Cálculo con el maestro Kakashi-sensei, después Historia con Asuma-sensei y después receso; ya las siguientes clases no eran tan importantes.

Se abrieron la puertas del elevador permitiéndome salir, camine hasta llegar a unas puertas color café, las cueles empujé y me dieron paso observando como la escuela sincronizada mente se movía. Era como una rutina diaria que se podía observar todos los días; en mi caso desde que llegue la escuela, la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada.

Observe que en la mesa central se encontraban mis compañeras, camine hacia ellas, observe a Ino; como la quiero la conozco desde hace uff… desde que tengo memoria, es mi mejor amiga aunque sea muy competitiva, bueno tengo que admitir que ambas lo somos; a lado de esta se encontraba Hinata, la mas tímida de nosotras ¡por todo se sonroja! Si suena raro lose, pero es verdad. Enfrente de Ino se encontraba Ten-ten, que les puedo contar sobre ella, es a la que siempre acudo cuando tengo algún problema.

A lado de ella logre distinguir las cuatro coletas de Temari, mientras me acercaba cada vez más. Temari es una gran amiga siempre me ayuda en lo que necesito y siempre nos defiende a todas. No es que no me interese nada de la vida de Temari, pero a ella no le gusta hablar sobre su vida privada; tengo entendido que tiene dos hermanos menores uno de nuestra edad y el otro un poco más grande –Temari tiene 16 nosotras 14--, esos dos estudian en la escuela Urstra, algo completamente diferente a esta escuela ¡ODIO LA ESCUELA URSTRA! Todos lo chicos son irresponsables y hacen lo que se les da la gana. Llegue a la mesa las salude a todas y todas me devolvieron con una sonrisa el saludo

-Voy por mi desayuno- avise

-te acompaño- se ofreció Ino

Nos encontrábamos en la barra, y mientras tomaba mi ensalada, Ino volvió a hacer lo único que le sabe hacer bien: **quejarse**

-¿ No te encantaría tener chicos en nuestra escuela?- pregunto. ¡Odio cuando hace eso siempre se queja de lo mismo! Que tiene de malo que la escuela no tenga hombres, bueno en este caso YO no tengo problema alguno.

- Si, Ino me encantaría- dije en tono de sarcasmo.

Ino me lanzo una mirada asesina, esas de las que suelen mandarte la gente que dicen te odio, me comencé a reir a carcajadas. Siempre recibo de este tipo de miradas.

Termine de elegir con suma delicadeza mi desayuno y no encaminamos a la mesa. Como siempre, hacíamos lo mismo platicas y reírnos de los ex novios de Ino, como siempre.

Dieron la 7:50 y para esto Ino y yo ya caminábamos al salón de Cálculo. Llegue a mi butaca nos sentamos y comenzó la clase; no se ustedes pero yo la describo con una palabra….. Aburrida. Nunca me gustaron las Matemáticas, pero lo bueno es que sentí que la clase pasaba rapidísimo y en efecto ya había acabado cuando menos me había dado cuenta.

--------------

Estaba caminando para mi clase de Historia con Asuma-sensei, crucé la gran puerta de madera que tenia grabado figuras raras pero que le daban un toque interesante y antiguo. Tenía un letrero grande colgado que decía "Dirección", al pasar, logre escuchar la vos de una mujer. Cuando voltee a la puerta me percate de que la puerta estaba entre abierta así que ¿por qué no echar un vistazo? Si lose me darán la platica esa de que es malo espiar, pero en realidad yo no lo llamaría espiar más bien algo así como "estar en en lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado" ¿no?

Me asomé y logre distinguir a una mujer de traje azul marino y de cabellos rubios, esta sentada enfrente del director Jiraiya-sama. ¿Qué hacia una mujer hablando con el?, bueno preste atención a lo que comentaban ellos 2.

-Jiraiya, se que hace tiempo que nos conocemos y he venido aquí a pedirte un favor- comento la mujer

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Tsunade?- contesto el director

-Mi escuela es un desastre y tu escuela es la única que nos puede ayudar-comento la tal Tsunade

_Oh no ya veo a donde esta llegando esto, y no lo puedo creer._ Dije para mi misma.

-Ya veo, ¿mi escuela juntarse con la tuya?- dijo Jiraiya- que te parece…si lo platicamos con más calma y más a gusto….que tal: tú, yo, y una cena en ese restauran francés…..

-¡Tómatelo enserio Jiraiya!- oí decir a esa Tsunade, seguido por un golpe y luego quejidos por parte del director. - la Escuela Urstra necesita de la escuela Monegui para obtener un poco de disciplina y haga lo que haga no lo he logrado- dijo en tono serio- ¿Crees poder ayudarme?-pregunto

¿Urstra? ¿La escuela Urstra? ¿La terrible escuela masculina, irresponsable que odio? ¿NOS QUIEREN FUSIONAR CON ESA ESTUPIDA ESCUELA?

Pero antes de que Jiraiya-sama pudiera responder, mis piernas flaquearon y perdí el equilibrio y caí boca abajo, dejándome expuesta ante el director de mi escuela y la mujer.

-¿Haruno Sakura?- pregunto sorprendido mi director - ¿se te ofrece algo?

-N-no,… co-como cree- dije con una sonrisa fingida, pero al hacerlo salí corriendo asustada hacia mi habitación.

Serré la puerta ¿con la escuela Urstra? No puede ser si no me hubiera caído hubiera logrado escuchar lo que respondería mi director.

No, de seguro es una suposición, quizás el director ni siquiera le de tanta importancia,

-¡Nooooo!- exclame con risa nerviosa y me tire en mi cama – Es imposible, es imposible, es imposible..

El sueño me gano y me quede profundamente dormida.

_3 meses después…_

-La escuela Monegui se fusionara con la escuela Urstra- anunció Jiraiya-sama por el altavoz.

-Oh no- exclamé

Notas del autor: Gracias por sus comentarios!....no dejen de ponerlos, me encantan. No se apuren, normalmente subo los capítulos después de 2 ó 3 días después del anterior. Gracias!! :)


	3. Revoltura

Los camiones comenzaron a llegar, la verdad no estaba lista para esto; no estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca de tantos hombres, bueno, a excepción de mi hermanito pero a eso no se le puede considerar un hombre.

Observe que bajaban un montón del espécimen al que le llamamos _hombre_, primero observe a los de 1° grado; muy chicos para mí. Observe a los de 2°, ninguno que me llamara la atención, por ahora.

Cuando los de tercero iban bajando de los camiones escuche un portazo detrás de mí. Eran Ino y Hinata.

Ino empezó a fantasear, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que veía a un chico.

- Ay Hinata!, ¿Ya viste a ese? – Exclamo Ino con emoción en sus ojos – a poco no está guapo?

-A, bu-bueno pues……- tartamudeo Hinata. –AHHHHH! – Grito Ino - ¿Ya viste a los de 3°?!!, están como una quiere! Aaaa…….

–Pu-es a de-decir verdad….- -A mira ese de ahí, y mira a ese y uuuui...ese si me llama la atención….- interrumpió Ino casi babeando. – ¿Quieres dejar de decir tantas estupideces?- le dije en tono serio. –Ai Sakura no te amargues-me dijo- mira el lado positivo de todo esto, ahora estarás mucho más cerca de esa especie con la que dios nos bendijo y tarjo al mundo llamada..HOMBRE… -I-Ino tiene razón Sakura, siempre tienes que ver el lado positivo- intento animar Hinata. - ¿Cuál lado positivo? – pregunte. – Podrás tener novio más rápido, daaahh- dijo Ino. Intenté sonreír ante aquella posibilidad, después de todo tener novio no sería una mala idea.

-

-

La voz de Jiraiya-sama sonó a través de las bocinas, después de un rato de haber silencio.

-Alumnas de la escuela Monegui, si se fijan bien, en sus armarios se encuentran sus nuevos uniformes. Por favor pónganselo y bajen al aula para que se les presente a sus nuevos compañeros; las esperamos en 10 minutos.

Ino salió corriendo del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo para ver su nuevo uniforme; no me lo podía imaginar, debe de estar horrendo.

Hinata abrió el armario y nos encontramos con un chaleco azul marino, una blusa blanca con una clase de logotipo y la falda era del mismo color que el chaleco, a decir verdad, no estaba tan feo como esperaba. Me vestí y supe que no me podría volver a poner aquella cinta verde que siempre me ponía todas las mañanas. Por suerte estaba preparada y me puse la diadema azul marino que me había comprado mi mamá hace 3 años.

Hinata y yo salimos del cuarto, vestidas y arregladas para "el gran día", nos dirigimos hacia el aula cuando nos alcanzo Ino.

-¿Qué creen?, de camino hacia acá me encontré con un grupo de 2° y varios de ellos se me quedaron viendo y……-

-¿Enserio crees que uno de esos chicos se fijaría en ti Ino-cerda?, ¡ja! No me hagas reír, apuesto a que solo se estaban riendo de tu obeso trasero..-

Esa voz, como odiaba oírla, esa maldita voz, la voz de Karin.

No estoy muy consciente de lo que paso después, pero un instante después de que Karin hablo, yo sostenía a Ino, evitando que le rompiera la cara a la maldita de Karin, aunque por momentos sabía que la mejor opción era soltarla y dejar que Ino se encargara de que cerrara la boca. Obviamente no era tan mala, creo. Pero no la solté; le dije que ahora se tenía que portar mas como una señorita, ya que estudiábamos en una escuela con hombres; y funciono, generalmente mis planes JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES funcionan.

Llegamos al aula y solo pude observar a mis nuevos compañeros de clase; sin querer mirarlos a la cara, me senté en una butaca del lado derecho tenia Hinata que estaba más roja que un tomate y a Ino del lado izquierdo, que no dejaba de mirar quienes eran los nuevos.

Solo podía oír gritos de todos los "chicos" en realidad parecía mas circo; ellos los monos y nosotras el publico. Al menos las mujeres teníamos el descaro descaro de comportarnos con la educación que nos dieron, todas excepto la zorra de Karin que iba brincando de uno en uno. Aquí entre nosotras Ino se aguantaba por hacerlo

-Chicos, por favor cálmense y tomen asiento- dijo la directora Tsunade.

-A ver ¡Hombres compórtense!-grito Jiraiya-sama

Hubo un silencio profundo, todos prestamos atención a lo que diría Jiraiya-sama

-De ahora en adelante esta escuela se llamara "River Side High School" portaran el uniforma que ya tienen puesto, TODOS LOS DIAS, sin excepción y Tomaran las clases que tienen asignadas. Caballeros deberán comportase delante de las mujeres y las mujer deberán comportarse delante de los hombres. Bueno pues a decir verdad eso es todo lo que Ai que decir, cualquier duda pueden consultarme a mí o Tsunade-sama, esperemos que disfruten el año escolar. Pueden retirarse

-Aquí empieza lo feo- murmure, levantándome de mi asiento.


	4. El Peor dia

Mi primer día en la escuela River Side; a si es cierto, con hombres. Resople al recordarlo. Me vestí y baje las escaleras para llegar a la clase de Historia, cuando pise el salón todos se me quedaron viendo atentamente, me quede pensando; un momento baje la mirada cuidadosamente y note que ¡NO LLEVABA FALDA!

Desperté sudando a las 4:18 de la mañana, que terrible pesadilla ¡No me imagino que aquello me pudiera haber pasado! Me tranquilicé, volví a poner mi cabeza sobre aquella almohada tan suave y volví a caer dormida.

Me levante por 2da vez; ya lista para las clases, Hinata se encontraba en el baño, así que me dispuse a sacar mi uniforme, Hinata salió del baño ya lista y preparada para bajar a desayunar. Se despidió de mi con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, me metí al baño para poder bañarme rápidamente, Salí del la ducha con la toalla rosa cubriéndome, comencé a secarme el cabello, me peine y me vestí, Salí del baño, tome mi mochila rosa y salí de la habitación; regrese solo para asegurar que tenia la falda y que todo el uniforme estaba en orden.

Llegue a el elevador y justamente observe a Tenten corriendo para poder alcanzar el elevador y subirse con migo

-¿Lista?- dijo con emoción

- Jamás estuve tan lista- dije en tono seco, pues lo mejor era que la primera clase la tenia con Tenten, gracias a dios, al menos no estaría sola.

La verdad me enojaba compartir MI escuela con esos chiquillos irresponsables y cero maduros.

Ni Tenten ni yo teníamos hambre así que no bajamos a desayunar y me dirigí directamente a la clase de Historia.

Llegue al salón y me senté en mi butaca de siempre en donde tenia a lado de mi a Tenten. Mi butaca se encontraba pegada a la pared en la 3ra fila y tenia a Tenten de lado Derecho.

M e acomode y saque mis libros, bostecé, ¡Vaya! Creo que no pase una buena noche gracias a ese estúpido sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla y encima, era clase de Historia. Resoplé, podría jurar que algo malo me iba a pasar el día de hoy.

-Buenos días- saludo Asuma-sensei al entrar al salón; todos mis compañeros estaban "sentados" de manera extraña, parecía que jamás habían visto una silla en su vida y esta era su primera vez a lado de estas.

- Bueno, hoy veremos lo que son las Cruzadas -anuncio el maestro - así que habrán sus libros en la página 86 y léanla y escriban un resumen en sus libretas.- terminando de decir las instrucciones, tomo su asiento y comenzó a leer un libro; creo que era el mismo libro que estaba leyendo Kakashi-sensei la semana pasada.

Volví a bostezar ¡Que sueño!

Seguí las indicaciones que había dado Asuma-sensei y abri mi libro en la página 86 y comencé a leer:

"Las cruzadas son las campañas militares enviadas por…"

Pero antes de continuar algo me detuvo, sentía que alguien me observaba y pues mi curiosidad provoco que mi cabeza volteara para ver quien era esa persona, y me encontré con él, si, **¡ÉL!**, el chico MAS atractivo que JAMAS en la vida haya visto. ¡Era el dios de los dioses!; bueno creo que exagere… no la verdad no lo creo este chico es un dios. Apuesto que un montón de chicas morirían por salir con él, yo incluida.

¿Su nombre? La verdad no lose, pero me encantaría saberlo, y la peor vergüenza llego cuando volví a bostezar, ¡frente a el! Y sin taparme la boca, ¡Que Horror! De seguro piensa que soy una maleducada. Volví a girar mi cabeza y comencé a pensar en el.

Tenía piel pálida como la nieve y sus ojos son negros como el carbón. A simple vista logre observar que su cabellera negra era más suave que la seda. Y volví a pensar en aquellos ojos negros, que me miraban atentamente ¡A MI! La verdad no creo que haya mirado a mí, de seguro miraba a la perra de Karin que se sentaba en frente de mí, pero el punto era que lo había visto y que ahora ya no lo podía sacar de mente.

Volví a voltear discretamente, solo quería asegurar si seguía "observándome".

¡Si era cierto, el estaba mirando que yo lo estaba observando! ¡Ahora si era segura no miraba a la boba de Karin, sino a mí! ¡No sabia que hacer! paranoica seria la palabra perfecta para describir como me encontraba en esta situación.

Me volteé rápidamente para poder seguir con la lectura

"enviadas por el papa para… poder…"

Otro bostezo y mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

- ¡Haruno! - escuche que decían pero no hice caso, la voz se oía demasiado lejos - ¡Haruno Sakura!- oí otra vez, ¿¡Coño, quien era esa persona tan molesta!? – ¡Haruno Sakura!, levántate inmediatamente - y como me lo esperaba era: Asuma-sensei.

No hice caso así que gire mi cabeza, en dirección a la pared; ahora si iba a descansar.

-¡Sakura!- grito Tenten aporreando su mano contra mi mesa de madera, el sonido retumbo en mis oídos, cosa que logró levantarme de un salto

-Ya me levante- dije con pesadez y comencé a frotarme los ojos por la intensa luz que había en el salón

- Me alegra que lo hayas echo, porque necesito avisarte que tienes tarea extra - me aviso Asuma-sensei

-¿Porque?- replique

_La verdad, ya sabia porque._

-¿Y aún así preguntas?, te dormiste en mi clase, así que tendrás que escribir 200 veces "No debo dormirme en la clase de Asuma-Sensei porque me dejara otra ves tarea extra"- dijo con una estúpida sonrisa de malicia en su rostro. Se dio media vuelta y regresó a su escritorio.

-Joder- murmure casi inaudible.

Termino la clase de Historia, por fin

Ahora me tacaba ¡Nooo!, la clase de Cálculo ahora si estaba perdida.

Me senté en mi butaca y revise el salón conforme llegaban los estudiantes, solo quería checar si el chico misterioso se encontraba por aquí. Y precisamente lo vi entrar a al salón alado de un rubio que solo reía.

Ino estaba platicando un chico de tez pálida; según ella "haciendo amigos".

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase?- preguntó Ino

-¿Cómo crees que me fue?- le respondí

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación al escuchar mi tono de voz.

-¡Se durmió en clase!- dijo Tenten sentándose atrás de mi con una sonrisa de malicia

-¡Hahahahahahahaha!- rieron en unisonó

-Si, si hahaha pero ya veras cuando algo malo te pase a ti- le respondí. Ahora ella tenía la cara seria y yo la de burla.

-Bueno, pe…..- pero cuando me iba a decir algo, el sensei entro al salón de clases

-Buenos días- anunció Kakashi-sensei

-Buenos días- respondimos todos.

-El día de hoy empezaremos con las ecuaciones y después harán varios ejercicios en sus libretas - diciendo esto comenzó a explicar

-

-

Para el momento en que ya estábamos resolviendo las ecuaciones, escuche algo que no me esperaba.

El rubio con el que había entrado el chico misterioso al salón; comenzó a murmurar algo; algo así como una tonada y después un pelirrojo lo siguió y de repente por arte de magia todos estaban cantando.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We´ll make the great escape_

_We won´t hear a Word they say_

_They don´t know us, anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we´ll never find_

_They don´t mean nothing_

_Tonight_

Todo el salón gritaba, aporreaba mesas y se subía a las sillas. Ino, Tenten y yo solo mirábamos a la gente bailar; al parecer se me hizo muy divertido. Y busque con mis ojos jade al chico misterioso que miraba a su amigo rubio en la mesa cantando y sonreía, ¡que sonrisa mas hermosa! Jamás había visto una sonrisa más perfecta en mi vida.

Y recodé que Kakashi-sensei estaba en el salón, así que lo mire y por la expresión de su cara pude observar que no sabía como manejar esta situación; ¡esto jamás había pasado en la escuela!

- Como dice el dicho - dijo Kakashi-sensei - si no puedes con ellos mejor úneteles.

Ahora incluso el maestro bailaba y cantaba la canción.

-¡¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?!- gritó la directora Tsunade-sama, en la puerta y por su expresión, creo que había visto bailar al sensei

- ¡Chicos! Compórtense - gritó Kakashi-sensei - perdone directora, es que usted sabe; se me salieron de control - sonrió Kakashi-sensei ante lo que dijo.

- No trate de buscar excusas, Hatake Kakashi - dijo Tsunade-sama – porque lo vi bailar.

Kakashi-sensei se sonrojo por aquel comentario que hizo la directora, esta vez nos miro a nosotros

- Compórtense - aviso y se marcho del salón

Sonreí, Kakashi siempre fue el mejor sensei del instituto.

-

-

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, esta vez volví a presentir que nada iba a salir bien. Tome mi almuerzo y me senté con mis amigas.

Comenzamos a platicar, cuando algo le cayó a Ino en brazo, pescado; que asco, odio el pescado y todo lo que viene del mar es muy… salado.

El mismo rubio de cálculo, se paró y gritó:

-¡Guerra de Comida!

Yo solo me reía por lo que le acaba a pasar a Ino; en eso me cayó un plato de espagueti a la boloñesa en mi cabeza: manchando mi blusa y mi cabello rosa. No estoy segura de cómo describirles mi rostro pero estaba MUY MOLESTES, MUY ENOJADA, DEMASIADO CABREADA y ENCIMA DE TODO ¡OLIA ESPAGUETTI!

Ino se paro y visualizo al rubio y le lanzó su ensalada, yo solo voltee mi cabeza e intente ver quien era la persona que me había tirado el espagueti, fue difícil ver ya que solo veía comida volando por todas partes. Pero lo observe a ÉL otra vez me miraba con cara de susto, ¡Se que fue el quien me tiro el espagueti! Lo decía su cara y mi cara estaba ardiendo de furia y de vergüenza, ahora yo agarre mi ensalada y se la tire; no me fije si le cayó, esperemos que si. Me volteé rápidamente y me metí debajo de la mesa, tenía un plan; esa seria escabullirme hasta la puerta de entrada y solo asegurarme de estar lista para mi siguiente clase. Así que puse el plan en marcha y me agache para poder llegar a la puerta, el trayecto fue largo pero llegue ¡Misión Cumplida! Ahora solo quedaba abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

Abrí la puerta y observe los tacones altos color café.

_Ahora si estamos jodidos, esto se ve muy mal_

La directora Tsunade-sama me observaba desde arriba y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era darle una sonrisa nerviosa, todo empeoró cuando ella alzo la mirada y le callo un tazón –no se de que era el platillo- en la cara.

Jiraiya-sama que se encontraba detrás de ella, alzó su dedo y lo paso por su mejilla

-Mmmmm….. Avena -dijo Jiraiya-sama

Yo tenía la boca tapada con mis manos por aquel acto, la guerra había parado apenas le cayó la avena a la directora que en ese momento estaba fulminando a Jiraiya-sama con la mirada.

Todos observaban a Tsunade-sama; ¿Cómo reaccionaria? La verdad no quiero saber la respuesta de esta pregunta.

- Quiero que limpien la cafetería en 1 hora - avisó Tsunade-sama y se fue. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Después de que le tiraron un tazón de avena en la cara, no les dirá nada más? Impresionante, con mucha razón la escuela Urstra era mala.

Jiraiya-sama se quedó observando como limpiábamos el lugar.

Me fui del lugar y mire la hora, me daba tiempo para llegar a cambiarme y esperar a que empiece la clase de Educación Física con el maestro Gai-sensei.

En el transcurso en el que llegaba a los vestidores, pasé por la puerta de la coordinación, me observe de pies a cabeza, estaba totalmente manchada.

Mi blusa era un desastre esta roja por el espagueti y mi falda se veía toda asquerosa y mi cabello del color rosa ya era una especie de anaranjado, como el de Karin. Aprovechando que estaba frente de una especie de "espejo" me acomodé mi brasier y mira mi falda por la parte de atrás.

Me trate de quitar el color anaranjado de mi pelo, pero solo se quitaría con un baño; lo haría después de educación física.

Cuando me estaba apunto de dar la vuelta, observe como alguien salía de la puerta; ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! El chico misterioso me miraba con cara de burla y venia seguido de sus amigos, y uno de cabello castaño me guiño el ojo. ¿Algo mas vergonzoso me podría pasar el día de hoy?

Me dirigí a los vestidores y ya muchas chicas se encontraban ahí.

Me cambie y me fui al campo de football, mi uniforme de deportes consistía en un short azul obscuro y una blusa gris que se pegaba y marcaba mi figura y la figura de las demás.

Teníamos que correr 2 vueltas al campo y así lo comencé a hacer.

Iba con Hinata e Ino y Tenten estaba atrás platicando con una de sus amigas de clase de arte. Hinata, Ino y yo estábamos trotantando cuando me tropecé y caí sobre un montón de piedras, mi rodilla sangraba y todos los presentes se reían de mi, incluido el.

Me levante y comencé a cojear para poder llegare con el maestro y mostrarle el suceso que me había ocurrido.

- Hay, Haruno -exclamó Gai-sensei con una mueca de dolor - ve con la enfermera y que te vende eso, ya después regresas.

Ino me llevó y le dije que volviera a la clase que no se preocupara; que estaba bien.

Se regresó y me quede con la enfermera Shizune.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué ocurrió, Sakura?- exclamó con asombro (¿con asombro? A mi se me hacia sumamente normal algo como esto; siempre me pasaba)

-Me caí- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno, solo te lo desinfectare y te lo vendare para que te puedas retirar- dijo con una sonrisa.

Me desinfectó la herida y la vendo, me dijo que tenga mas cuidado y que me podía marchar.

Para cuando regrese al campo de football ya no había nadie ¿Pues cuanto tiempo me tarde en la enfermería? Vi al maestro Gai y me acerque a el

-Lastima que llegaras tarde, Haruno, la clase acabo, te voy a dar un justificante para que puedas entrar a la siguiente clase y antes de irte, hazme un favor- me dijo; alcé la mirada y lo observe a los ojos - báñate, hueles a espagueti-

-hmmm- murmuré, me dio el justificante y me fui al los vestidores para poder tomar mi ducha.

Me quité la blusa y el short, con lentitud la verdad no esta nada apurada, perdería un poco de la clase de biología, me enrolle en una toalla azul marino y me metí a bañar, jaboné cada parte de mi cuerpo con extremo cuidado.

Me puse mi shampoo, olor a cerezas y me tallé el cabello fuerte, solo para quitar el color anaranjado.

-

-

-¡Naruto, creo que nos perdimos!- le gritó Kiba

-La verdad creo que si, mira vamos a entrar a los vestidores de los hombres a ver si no hay alguien que nos lleve al salón de biología.

-¿Y si no hay nadie?- preguntó Kiba

-Entramos al de mujeres- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Kiba lo miró directamente; Naruto sabía que entrar a los vestidores de las mujeres era contra las reglas - no te preocupes solo queremos saber indicaciones.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kiba

Naruto y Kiba entraron a los vestidores de los hombres y revisaron todo el lugar; no había rastro de algún ser vivo que no sea ellos.

- No puedo creer que el Teme nos haya dejado acá - dijo Naruto saliendo de los vestidores de los hombres con Kiba

- Yo si - dijo Kiba - la verdad creo que tenemos harto a Sasuke con nuestras estupideces -

- Que negativo eres Kiba, Sasuke-teme nunca estaría harto de nosotros - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara. Kiba solo rodo los ojos.

Ya estaban dentro de los vestidores de mujeres, no encontraban a nadie

- Mejor vámonos - dijo Kiba

- ¡Shhhh! - lo calló Naruto - ¿oyes eso?

- No, ¿Qué es? - preguntó Kiba

- Es el sonido de una regadera - dijo Naruto, acercándose más para poder ver quien era la persona que se encontraba ahí.

Asomaron su cabeza por los casilleros que tapan las regaderas, y vieron a una mujer, bañándose.

- Naruto, creo que mejor nos vamos - dijo Kiba sonrojado

- No, no, no, si no está pasando nada malo - dijo Naruto

-

-

Tome mi toalla y gire sobre mi propio eje, me enrolle en ella, y mire al frente y vi al escandaloso rubio de calculo y a un castaño observándome de pies a cabeza

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grite lo más fuerte que pude

- ¡Aaaahhh! - grito el castaño

El rubio solo abrió los ojos

- Calmate no grites- me dijo el rubio y creo que también se lo dijo al castaño

- Mira amm…., Soy Uzumaki Naruto y el es Inuzuka Kiba - se presento a el y al castaño que me saludo con la mano, le devolví el saludo - Es que como somos nuevos nos perdimos y la nuestro único amigo que sabia cuales eran todos los salones, nos abandonó – sonrió - y estamos buscando a alguien que nos pueda decir donde es el salón de Biología

- Ammmm, yo tengo esa clase aurita, creo que con ustedes, solo déjenme vestirme y luego vamos al salón - le dije

- Ok - me respondió Naruto

Me siguieron a mi casillero y cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la toalla

- ¿Podrían salir de los vestidores de mujeres? - le pregunte

- Pero ¿Por qué? - dijo Naruto. Kiba le dio un codazo

- Claro, te vemos a fuera…..-

- Sakura - dije

- Sakura - repitió Naruto - Bonito nombre, Sakura-chan – sonreí.

Salieron y me dejaron cambiarme, me volví a poner el uniforme escolar y Salí de los vestidores, y me dispuse a ir al salón de Biología con Kabuto-sensei.

Llegamos al salón y le di al maestro mi justificante y Naruto y Kiba le iban a decir al sensei que les había ocurrido, obviamente Kabuto se lo creyó porque eran nuevos.

Kabuto-sensei me dijo quien sería mi pareja de este bimestre y me dijo que me sentara a lado de Uchiha Sasuke, no tenía idea de quién era ese, pero de seguro era de lo peor

Llegue a mi asiento sin siquiera fijarme de mi pareja de biología estaba alado de mi. Alce la mirada para presentarme, eso hacia la gente educada.

- Hola, soy Haruno Sakura - dije

- Uchiha Sasuke - respondió el.

Estaba abobada con verlo a él, ÉL ya no era el _chico misterioso_ ahora era Uchiha Sasuke, al que empecé a odiar por lo que me hizo en el almuerzo.

- Hola - dije con tanta frialdad, lo más que pude, enserio y con eso capte su atención.

- Bueno el día de hoy haremos un experimento con el microscopio, para ver la sangre - dijo Kabuto-sensei – necesitare voluntarios…. Yamanka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba , Hyuga Neji y Haruno Sakura gracias por ofrecerse.

¿Me eligió a mí para que me sacaran sangre? ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué no eligió a Sasuke? ¿Era más fácil?

Se acerco a nosotros y me mostro la aguja, comencé a presionar mi puño contra mi blusa por miedo y me clavo la aguja en mi dedo, y vi como la sangre brotaba, me sentí mareada y solo recuerdo eso.

-

-

Me levante en la enfermería, vi a Shizune en la computadora, alce la cabeza

-Aaaaaggghhh- gruñí.

-Sakura, por fin te levantas, llevas durmiendo más de 2 horas, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó

-Me duele mi cabeza- me queje

-Es normal que sientas ese síntoma después de un desmayo- dijo

-¿Desmayó?- pregunte- ¿Cuándo me desmaye?

-Pues hoy en la clase de Biología, te trajeron 2 muchachos y les pregunte que te había ocurrido, dijeron que te desmayaste cuando viste tu sangre, que te habías caído encima de tu compañero y que lo rompiste el microscopio y que lo manchaste de sangre a él- dijo con un tono de preocupación – pero no te preocupes, te encuentras muy bien y solo te daré unas pastillas para que te puedas ir a tu habitación- diciendo esto se dio vuelta en su silla y empezó a buscar entre los cajones la medicina que me había mencionado

- Definitivamente, este es el peor día –

**Notas del autor: **Ola, ya estoy haciendo los capítulos más largos y más intensos como lo pidieron, sigan comentando, acepto de todo. A menos que me hieran mucho :(. También pueden escuchar la canción que canto Naruto en calculo, se llama _The Great Scape _de_ boys like girls_


	5. Mi nuevo enemigo

Salí de la enfermería con una jaqueca terrible.

Quería llegar a mi habitación inmediatamente. Cerré los ojos y seguí mi camino. ¡Coño! la tarea extra de Asuma-sensei.

Al abrir mis ojos choque con algo y caí al suelo, abrí torpemente mis ojos para ver quién era el culpable de aquella caída tan dolorosa.

Mire hacia arriba para verle la cara, Naruto con Kiba en un costado.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento Sakura-chan – dijo al ver mi expresión de molestia, me ofreció su mano, la tome y me levante.

- Haha, que día el de hoy ¿no? – Dijo; siguiéndome – Sakura-chan, ¿sabías que hiciste enojar al teme?- pregunto

¿El teme? – Lo interrogue con otra pregunta - ¿y ese quién es?

- Sasuke – dijo

- Ahhh… - dije

- bueno te decía, hiciste enojar ya que lo manchaste de sangre en la clase de Biología y también se enojo cuando… –

- Ok Naruto, creo que ya entendí tu punto – dije

-Hahaha, cierto; bueno nos vamos tenemos practica- me aviso

-Aaaahhh… buena suerte-

- por cierto aquí entre nos, mejor vete a disculpar con el teme - fue lo último que oí salir de la boca de Naruto y vi la nota en mi mano con el numero 588. Quizás sería el número de la habitación de estos.

Camino a mi habitación; considere las palabras que me había dicho Naruto y quizás debería ir a hablar con Sasuke, "solo para disculparme por el accidente".

No pensé que su habitación estuviera tan lejos, porque la verdad se me hizo eterno el camino; pero por fin llegue a mi destino y localice la habitación número 588. La puerta estaba entre abierta a sí que la empuje, solo para echar un vistazo.

Nunca pensé en encontrarme con una imagen tan…tan…perfecta, si, perfecta. Sasuke se encontraba en media de la habitación, poniéndose su camisa.

Yo estaba abobada con su escultural cuerpo.

Como un dios...y hecho solo para mí.

Me lleve las manos a la boca y Sasuke volteo, subí mis manos a os ojos, aunque la verdad sabia que me moría de ganas por ver.

- ¿nunca habías visto a un hombre sin camisa? – pregunto formando una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

- s-si – dije tratando de encontrar mi nerviosismo.

- pues entonces cierra tu boca para que no empieces a babear – dijo con tono de burla.

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia las duchas, aun sin camisa.

- ¡espera! – dije posando mi mano en su torso, solo para detenerlo claro, aunque no puedo decir que no lo disfrute.

- ¿sí? – dijo volteándose con una sonrisa picara.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que me parecieron eternos. La verdad era que la única razón por la que lo había detenido, era porque no quería que se apartara de mí.

- em…- intente romper el silencio, sin excito.

- mira, no tengo todo tu tiempo, así que si me disculpas…..- dijo dándome la espalda.

- L-lo siento - ¿Qué demonio había dicho?

- ¿por?- dijo sin poder ocultar la confusión en sus palabras.

- b-bueno, pues….- vamos Sakura piensa en algo, y que sea rápido- ya sabes…por haber…por lo de…porque entre en tu habitación. – ¡fiuf! A veces hasta yo me impresionaba de mi capacidad de poder poner excusas, aunque a veces no sean muy creíbles.

- Ahhh…sí, yo también lo siento – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- por lo del espagueti en mi cabeza después de la guerra de comida ¿no? ¿O es por lo de andar mandado a tus amigos a los baños de las chicas? – pregunte un poco cabreada al recordar aquellas "experiencias".

- no, en realidad cuando una chica se disculpa contigo, _lo siento_ parece lo más inteligente que decir – dijo riéndose.

¿Qué?

- Ahhh…. ¿o sea que no te disculpas?, porque si es así déjame decirte que…-

- ¿quieres salir con migo?- me interrumpió en tono cortante. Cortando la distancia entre nosotros; Estaba demasiado cerca, DEMASIADO CERCA

- ¿Qué? - fue la única palabra que pude decir en ese momento…

====_**Sasuke povs**_====

¿Estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo? Si, si lo estaba. Era la primera vez que invitaba una chica a salir y no me había salido tan mal, ¿verdad?

Había dejado la chica Haruno sin palabras, era un buen comienzo. Aunque no sabía bien porque lo hacía, pero sentí que ella era diferente, no, definitivamente no era igual a las demás chicas que había conocido.

Aunque no fue difícil ocultarlo, sentía ansias por saber la respuesta que daría, aunque no sería muy difícil de adivinar. Claro que diría que sí.

- pues n-no gracias – respondió.

- Pues este fin de semana lo tengo libre, podría pasar por ti a las……- dije mientras mi cabeza analizaba la respuesta que me habían dado.

¿Qué?

- a- a ver, ¿dijiste que no? - pregunte asombrado. Esto no podía ser, a la persona a la que estaban rechazando era a mí, me acababan de rechazar, a MÍ, a Sasuke Uchiha.

Eso no se hace.

====_**Fin de Sasuke povs**_

¿Que no había oído? Me abría clavado un cuchillo en vez de haber formulado esas palabras y ¿tenía que repetirlas?

- dije que no gracias – dije mientras sentía que las palabras me comían viva.

- hahahahaha - Rió con indiferencia – ¿sabes? Por un momento me pareció que dijiste que no, pero no te preocupes, te daré otra oportunidad. Así que… ¿Qué dices?

Tenía en cuenta de que los chicos que son extremadamente guapos -como Sasuke - podían llegar a ser idiotas pero él, por más perfecto que fuese me estaba llegando al límite, ni se le acercaba a idiota, ¡era un Estúpido! Y no caería en su trampa de conquistar a mujeres en un dos por tres.

¿Quiere salir con migo? ¿Qué le ocurre? Estábamos en la mitad de una pelea y el la echa a perder con sus tonterías. Pues me haré la difícil, seguro que el obtiene chicas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esta vez no será así, yo seré la excepción.

====**Sasuke Povs**====

Azoté la puerta y salí de mi habitación, la cual comparto con Naruto. Camine hacia el ascensor y subí en él. Apoye mi cabeza contra la pared. ¿Cómo me rechazo? La verdad sigo sin entender el porqué lo hizo y que la dirigió a hacerlo.

Nadie se resiste a Sasuke Uchiha, hare lo imposible para tenerla a mis pies y lo lograre.

====_**fin de Sasuke povs**_

- Maldito…..- susurre aunque nadie podía oírme. Me encontraba sola en medio de la habitación de Sasuke, aun echando humo por lo que me había dicho.

Además de todo, se había molestado aun más porque lo rechace, como si nuca lo hubieran rechazado antes, y si fuera así, yo sería la primera.

Salí de la habitación, procurando que nadie me viera; no quería que los demás pensaran otras cosas sobre mí.

Me dirigí al pasillo que conducía al elevador y mantuve la mirada por las ventanas mientras caminaba, y logré observar al equipo de football entrar y visualicé a Sasuke, se veía TAN bien entrenando, ni me fije cuando había parada de caminar.

Vi la cabellera dorada de Naruto, haciendo pases con Kiba, me quede en la ventana observando a Sasuke. ¿Cómo lo había rechazado? ¿De donde saque el valor para hacerlo?

**=====Sasuke Povs======**

El entrenamiento no era tan duro como pensaba, era mejor el de Ursta casi no hacíamos nada y el maestro ni en cuenta.

Observe el edificio de los hombres, por donde había salido y observe en la ventana de Arriba a una cabellera rosa observándome.

La mira con odio pero a la vez con deseo, no se porque me rechazo pero lo averiguare…

Sentí un gran golpe en mi cabeza y observe el balón que había chocado con migo, lance una mirada con odio a Naruto por lo que echo, el solo me respondió con una cara tímida.

En eso se me ocurrió una gran idea…

-Dobe, ven-

-Sasuke, no fue mi intención, la culpa la tiene Kiba y…-

-ven- lo interrumpí, no estaba para lamentos en ese momento la idea se podía ir en cualquier momento

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Conoces a Haruno Sakura?-pregunte

-Si- respondió

-Perfecto, necesito que me hagas un favor…-

Sakura las pagaría por haberme rechazado…


	6. Nuevo Plan

Me encontraba caminando hacia mi edificio, cruce el camino de piedras que dividían los edificios: el de mujeres y el de hombres.

Ino venia corriendo hacia mi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, así que fingí la mía.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – cuestioné

- aaaa…el viejo truco de hacer como si no te acordaras ¿no? Bueno seguiré la corriente. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¿Lo olvidas? – preguntó con un tono de duda bastante fingido.

- ¡pues claro que lo recuerdo! - mentí - Como crees que lo olvide, ¡felicidades! - y la abrace.

- bueno solo venia a recordarte que estés lista para la fiesta. Ah…y no olvides tu disfraz, ¡bye! – dijo mientras salía corriendo de nuevo.

¿La fiesta de Ino? ¿Desde cuándo?

Ahora tenía más problemas de lo normal, era de disfraces y no sabía qué rayos me iba a poner.

Me encamine hacia el elevador y apreté el botón. Se abrió la puerta y entre. Cuando las puertas estaban punto de cerrarse, vi una mano que las empujo evitando que se cerraran.

- Naruto…- susurre.

- ¡hola! Sakura-chan – dijo él. Estaba sudado por el ejercicio - ¿Cómo estás?

- bien ¿y tú?-pregunte

- igual. Oye, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?- pregunto, con la mano en la nuca y una enorme sonrisa.

- está bien – respondí y salí del elevador con él.

Caminamos por el campus, y el paisaje se veía tan hermoso que no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro.

- y…. ¿Cómo te va? –pregunto. Y a decir verdad parecía un poco nervioso.

- bien, ¿y a ti? –

- igual – respondió –

Seguimos caminando sin que nadie dijera nada. Al fin yo decidí romper el silencio.

- y…. ¿para que querías que saliéramos a dar una vuelta? – pregunte. Se detuvo y soltó un gran suspiro como si le costara decirme algo.

- es que…ya sé que hace poco nos conocimos, así que me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, solo para conocerte mejor, si no te molesta claro – dijo apenas en un susurro las últimas palabras.

¿Unas preguntas? ¿Para qué serian?

- de acuerdo – dije, aunque creo que después me lamentare.

- ¿cumpleaños?

- 28 de Marzo –

- ¿edad? –

- 14 –

-¿color favorito? -

- rosado –

- ¿chocolate o vainilla? -

- chocolate –

- ¿playa o cine?-

- playa –

- ¿hermanos? –

- 1 –

- ¿hermanas?- dijo enarcando una ceja

- ¡no! – respondí

- mmm… de películas, ¿comedia o terror?

- comedia –

- película favorita-

- un amor para recordar – amo esa película, lloré

- ¿te gusta algún libro? –

- todas las obras de Shakespeare –

- ¿las tienes? O sea, los libros –

- no, los leo de la biblioteca –

-aaaa…- se quedo pensando – bueno sigamos caminando.

- de acuerdo – respondí

- y… ¿tus mejores amigas?-

- pues… Ino, Hinata, Temari y ten-ten –

- ¿y esas son?

- mis amigas –

-aaaa…. Si, si. Y ¿tienes novio? –

- no –

- ¿has tenido? –

- no -

- ¿te gustaría tener?- pregunto seductoramente.

Me quede helada. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿A qué se refería?

- mmm…pues…- estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir

- Hahaha, ¡es una broma! – dijo soltando una risa que seguramente se haría oído hasta México.

- Haha, que gracioso – dije nerviosa girando los ojos.

- sí, lo sé-

- que modesto –

- lo mismo digo-

Lo fulmine con la mirada al igual que él lo izo.

- bueno, es mi turno de hacer preguntas. –

- está bien –

- cumpleaños – comencé

- 10 de octubre-

-edad-

- 15 –

- color favorito –

- azul y naranja-

- chocolate o vainilla –

- chocolate –

- ¿playa o cine? –

- playa –

- hermanos –

- no-

-hermanas-

- tampoco-

- ¿terror o comedia?-

- terror –

- película favorita –

- Star Wars –

-¿todas?-

- todas-

- mmm, ¿te gusta algún libro?-

- - ¿Qué es eso?-

Lo voltee a ver. Solo em sonrió. Con eso supe que la respuesta era no.

- mejores amigos –

- el teme, Kiba y Gaara –

- ¿y esos son?-

- los raros de mis amigos-

- ¿tienes novia? -

-no-

- ¿has tenido?-

-no-

Y ¿quieres tener? –

- Haha, quizás, ¿por?-

- nada más –

- ¿interesada? – dijo con voz seductora.

- ¡no! -

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- oieee…-

- ¿Qué? –

- Te gustaría ir, no se…… ¿a la fiesta de Ino con migo? –

¿Qué? Quede atónita.

- ¿perdón? – fue lo único que pude responder.

- que si quieres ir a la fiesta de Ino con migo –

- ¿a la fiesta? –

- si –

- ¿la de Ino? –

- si – volvió a responder

- ¿contigo? – parecía maquina, en serio; las palabras salían por si solas.

- si… - dijo algo ruborizado

- es que…..ya tengo pareja – mentí

- ¿de veras? –

- si –

- ¡Hey, Sakura!- Grito Ino a mi espalda

Me gire para verla a la cara, a ver si podía transmitirle que estaba ocupada.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte nerviosa, Ino tenía la fama de siempre meter la pata.

- me entere de que todavía no tienes pareja para mi fiesta, así que…… - miro mi cara que estaba blanca y luego vio la de Naruto.

Gire la cabeza para verlo de frente, esbozaba una gran sonrisa; luego fulmine a Ino con una mirada de odio con la que pareció comprender la situación.

- ohh….veo que estas ocupada, hablamos después, ¡adiós!- dijo ella corriendo hacia nuestro edificio.

- así que… ¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunto intentando contener una carcajada.

- Hahaha, que gracioso – dije con sarcasmo

- entonces, ¿quieres ir con migo? –

Resople unas cuantas veces

- de acuerdo –

- ok, no vemos –

- ok –

- te llamo –

Y se fue. Suspire y vi su figura alejándose. Me dirigí a mi cuarto.

¡Coño! no tenía disfraz. Jodida esa era la palabra.

¿Cómo pude decirle que sí, si ni siquiera tenía disfraz?

- joder – susurre casi inaudible

Saque la llave de mi bolsa y la metí a la cerradura y la gire hacia la derecha.

Y lo que vi me sorprendió.

Ino había arruinado la habitación. Disfraces, vestido, estilistas, gente y cosas que jamás había visto estaban ahí invadiendo mi cuarto por completo. Esquive lo que podía para llegar a lo que me imaginaba era la causa.

- ¡Ino! – grite con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡por aquí! – grito ella.

Busque un poco mas y ahí estaban Temari, Hinata, ten-ten……e Ino.

- hola Sakura – dijo ella con suma tranquilidad – Y…. ¿Ya estas lista para la fiesta? – ¡NO! – grite

- lo sé, lo sé...pero no te preocupes lo dejare como estaba – dijo al ver mi rostro que recorría la mirada por la habitación (o al menos eso era lo que era antes de Ino).

- no, no estoy lista – repetí

- pues siéntate para que Hoshi, la mejor estilista que puedas encontrar te arregle –

- no –

- si –

- no –

- si –

- ¡NO! –

- sí y punto, ni te resistas Sakura – me dijo.

- de acuerdo – me rendí

- así me gusta, esa es mi chica, pues entonces Hoshi ¿Qué esperas? Has tu magia.... –

=====**NARUTO POVS=====**

Llegue a la habitación que compartía con el Teme. No podía creerlo: ¡Sakura iría con migo a la fiesta de Ino!

- ¡si! – grite

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entro, tiro sus cosas a la cama y después el se tiró.

- ¿lo hiciste? – pregunto

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- el favor de interrogar a Sakura –

- aaaa….si - dije con tranquilidad

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

- ¿y? –

- ¿y qué? –

- ¿Cómo que "_y que"_? pues que te dijo – pregunto

- cosas –

- ya sé que te dijo cosas, pero especifica que cosas- sugirió

- bueno, no ha tenido novio, tiene 14, tiene un hermano, le gusta el chocolate…-

- ¿qué genero de película prefiere? – me interrumpió.

- emmm…las de terror le encantan – mentí

- si... – susurro casi inaudible, pero lo oí.

- ok – y esboce una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – pregunto

- invite a Sakura a la fiesta de Ino - avise sin poder contener la emoción

- ¿¡QUE?! PERO…- respiro e intento tranquilizarse – rípieme lo que dijiste, con calma –

- invite…a…Sakura….a…la…fiesta…de…Ino….- dije como si estuviera hablando con una persona que no hablara mi idioma, aunque nunca quite la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro.

- ¡Baka, baka, baka…! – grito

- ¡oye no tienes porque regañarme!, solo seguí el plan –

- ¡Dobe!, si eso no era parte del plan – dijo él

- Ohhhh… - me quede sin habla.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a irse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunte

- a caminar. Tengo cosas en que pensar-

- como si pensaras – dije, aunque se fue sin escuchar el último comentario.

- creo que la cagué – fue lo único que pude decir.

====**SASUKE POVS=====**

Naruto era una baka, no puedo creerlo.

- baka – susurre inaudible.

Iba a ir al cuarto de Sakura a pedirle que fuera con migo. ¿Cómo pudo decirme que **no** a mí y decirle **si **a Naruto? Es la mayor estupidez que he oído.

- disculpa – dijo la persona con la choque.

- ha, si yo igual – dije sin ningún interés.

- ¿Sasuke? –

- Ahhh, Karin….- esto iba a estar interesante.

===**FIN DE SASUKE POVS=====**

- estoy terrible – dije

- estas bien – contesto Ino.

- Ino, ¡¿ya me viste?! – grite

- Sakura, te ves re bien, a Naruto le vas a encantar – me aseguro

- te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa que voy con Naruto – le espete

- ay si tu ¿Cómo no?, bien que quieres tenerlo a tu lado y abrazar ese torso bien formado, y no solo abrazarlo… - dijo con tono coqueto – si sabes a lo que me refiero.. –

- ¡Ino! – gritamos Hinata y yo al unisolo.

Hinata se paro, tomo su disfraz y se metió al baño para ponérselo.

- Hahaha… - se rio Ino

Volví a mirar mi disfraz; un vestido rosa pálido, combinaba muy bien con mis ojos y obviamente con mi cabello. Tenía unos tacones plateados con un hueco en medio, la verdad me encantaron esos zapatos, tenía unas alas color lila, la verdad si caminaba podía mandar a alguien al hospital si le golpeaba con ellas. Y mis ojos y mi boca, no se quedaron atrás, porque Ino no se resistió y me pinto. Al final quede "_perfecta_" y mi disfraz fue, pues la verdad bonito. Así que era una perfecta **Hada**.

Ino al ser la cumpleañera iba vestida de **princesa**, ¿Qué raro no? Su vestido era color morado straple y la cubría completamente. También llevaba unos tacones plateados, esos que llevan cintas y terminan hasta el tobillo. Llevaba una tiara delicada y muy bonita.

Hinata salió del baño ya lista. Se veía tan bonita, se vistió de **Gitana**. Tenía una falda morada larga, llevaba puestos unos zapatos tipo romanos, su blusa la llevaba dentro de la falda y tenía ese pañuelo alrededor de su boca que la hacía que casi no se reconociera. Se puso varias pulseras de oro y también bastantes collares, y sus aretes largos. Adorno su cabello con un pañuelo morado también, en forma de diadema y llevaba una pandereta en la mano izquierda. Estaba hermosa.

- ¿Cómo luzco? – pregunto tímidamente

- ¡WOOW! – exclamamos Ino y yo

- gracias – dijo ella.

Ten-ten y Temari entraron en ese momento.

Ten-ten iba vestido de gatito, su disfraz era completamente negro, llevaba una falda, medias y una blusa con mangas largas. Sus tacones la hacían ver mucho más alta de lo normal; su cara estaba pintada, bueno solo la nariz que tenia bolita negra en medio y se pinto los bigotes.

Temari se disfrazo de hippie, ¿Cómo lo supe? Su blusa tenía el signo de _amor y paz_, tenía una trenza en la frente. La verdad parecía ropa normal.

-¿listas? – pregunto Ten-ten

- si – dijo Ino

Y salieron del cuarto.

Sabían que yo me tenía que quedar en el cuarto a esperar a Naruto, ya que nos iríamos juntos.

Golpearon la puerta, seguramente sería él.

Le abrí la puerta delicadamente.

- ¿Naruto? – exclame.

Esta sería una noche larga, pero divertida


End file.
